Another Story
by shokerimdepressed
Summary: This is not based in kong nor plastic beach. In fact this is just based between 2D and Noodle. Russel and Murdoc are mentioned but not by name. Please read and review!


Navy purple bangs cascaded down her brow covering her eyes, a tanned round Asian face held no smile as she strolled down the silver marble floors and ebony stone walls. People stopped to stare at her, some in awe some in a sour expression. But they noticed was how she just walked to one place, one place on that entire floor, the office of Mr. Stuart Pot. Black silk ran from her shoulders to her knees. Black stilettos ticked and tacked against the marble as she reached her destination. She opened the large porcelain doors that reached from the roof to the floor. Slowly, the woman slid through a crack in the door and closed it behind her. She walked over to one of the black leather seats that were in front of the huge chestnut mahogany desk that also sat in front of the huge window that travelled from the roof to the floor but this time it went from one wall to the other, revealing the large city of London that escalated on many heights. A tall blue haired and skinny but athletic built man stood gazing out on the view of London, a phone glued to his ear and his back to the Asian woman. He wore a ruby red silk shirt which rolled up at the sleeves and long black trousers. The thing the woman noticed was that he was barefooted. Azure hair reached a couple of inches away from the shoulders in a messy heap. On the desk, sat on the top of it, it read "Stuart Pot: CEO" the woman smiled to herself before breaking the smile into a blank expression again. He was fighting on the phone to a client.

"No... Mr. Kredetski, you said... Yes, but you said she was not gui- Mr. Kredetski please let me... Bob, please let me speak!" He spoke to the man, trying to overpower the conversation with what he needed to say. His voice was a little high pitched but remained in a monotone, the English accent following it by its side.

"Mr. Kredetski, you said that she was not guilty, correct? And then the opposition have seven tapes of security footage, three eye witnesses and fingerprints. Now please tell me that she is not guilty." He urged. After a moment of silence on his part, he chuckled.

"I will discuss this later with you Bob."

He hung up the phone and put it on the hook. Sitting down in his leather chair and smiled. His eyes were completely black. Both of them were just a hollow stare. The woman couldn't help but be entranced by him. She was both confused and a little frightened.

"Can I help you miss?" He spoke softly towards her, snapping her out of her entrancement.

"Yes, I, er, I need your help for my friend's roommate." She stumbled a little bit in her sentence but managed to get it out. She slid a photo of a disgusting green man, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. He had a long pale pink tongue dangling from his mouth like a snake that is about to throw up. Surprisingly, Stuart just smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Well, look who hasn't changed..." He whispered amusingly to himself.

"What?" The woman couldn't help being a little confused. Stuart looked away from the photo and smiled at her. He leaned over the desk so they could see eye to eye, while still holding the picture of the drunken green man.

"This drunken mistake was the reason why I have two black eyes Miss. I'm sorry but I'm not going to take the case." He said without another word and got out of his seat to stand by the window. The woman just sat in her chair, pissed off at him. So she decided to urge into the subject.

"You didn't even ask what my name was..." she snapped at him. He turned to face her once again.

"I'm sorry... What is your name, Miss?" He asked, holding his palm out, urging her to tell him.

"Nanami Hatori." She answered slap bang on the table. He smiled at the name.

"Japanese are ya?"

"Yep, and I still think you should take the case."

"Not going to though."

"Why not?"

"I explained 5 minutes ago."

"So you're not going to take the case because of something that happened so long ago. You know I bet you use what he did to you as an excuse to sleep with women."

"I don't sleep with women using pity."

"Then what do you use?"

He smiled again at her, only this time it was a mischievous smile, grin of the devious kind.

"Seduction always works..."

This made Nanami feel really scared and exhilarated, her heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Oh... Why don't you try it on me?" She advocated, feeling a little dizzy. Nanami brushed her navy purple bangs back across her forehead and gazed at him with emerald green eyes. Getting a little bit of a better look at her, Stuart gazed at her, enchanted by her beauty. He snapped back to question and grinned again at her.

"You don't seem like the kind of person that flirts a lot..."

Taking this as an insult, she wanted to play with him, toy around with his emotions. She took her high heels off and untied her hair, revealing luscious navy purple hair, long enough to reach her a belly button.

"Can anybody see us?" Nanami asked her voice soft and a little bit anxious.

"The windows are tinted, so nobody can see you."

_Good_ she thought then strolled over to him, in reach she placed a hand on his shoulder then spun herself around to be facing him and her back on the window. She leaned slowly on the window, her hands gripping onto his lapels. Stuart, smiling really big, took his hands out of his pockets and pressed his hands against the wall to keep him balanced as he was on a diagonal angle with gravity. Nanami gazed into his hollow eyes, her heart pounding so fast. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were only a centimetre away from each other.

"Not bad..." Stuart whispered breathing out a sweet scent of butterscotch. Nanami couldn't help but just get challenged and push herself too far. Still gripping his silk shirt she pulled him in, lip locking him hard and letting out a small moan. He lifted her up, pressing her back against the window. Nanami broke the kiss to gasp for air, letting Stuart place kisses on her smooth neck.

"This is a little more than what I had in mind..." She breathed then breathing once more. He stopped kissing her neck and grinned at her.

"That's the whole point of seduction sweets..." He replied.

The whole night echoed in moans grunts and practically the sounds fading into the distance as they slowly stopped.


End file.
